


The Devil's Playground by the Fictionist 恶魔的游乐场 翻译

by ShaCheng



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaCheng/pseuds/ShaCheng
Summary: The Devil's Playground on fanfiction written by the Fictionistorigin link : https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10461074/1/The-Devil-s-PlaygroundTranslation into Chinese by Shacheng





	1. Chapter 1

恶魔的游乐场

如果不是欧洲最高级的俱乐部，恶魔的游乐场也是伦敦的夜场最为奢华的明星。

所以，老实说，哈利对自己为什么会在这个高级场所精心制造的氛围之中，拿着一杯美味的冷饮，听音乐鼓动耳膜，还是感觉有点迷离的。

但总有人得调查这些尸体的事。

邀请函就在某天，不期而遇地出现在他的办公室。那是一张手写的，让所有的高级婚礼的邀请函都显得廉价的卡片，闻起来的感觉说不清楚，却令人心醉神迷。

其实哈利不怎么去夜总会，他更喜欢串酒馆，一家接着一家。在那个地方他可以让自己清楚地思考，以合理的价钱享受许多不错的饮料，还能进行愉快的谈话。不过他不得不承认，眼前这个场所真是太令人耳目一新了。

他小心地从人群中穿过，希望罗恩或者赫敏能陪着他来到这里。随便一个熟人都好。他在休息区的一张沙发上坐下，紧张地抿了一口饮料，在房间中搜索着他的……客户。

这整个地方散发着亲密的气息，有些昏暗的角落尊重和满足着不能公之于众的特殊需求。

他闻到一种令人兴奋的香味，就像那个信封上一样勾人心魂。

他在那里坐了五分钟，才终于有一个女人接近。黑色的长发垂在腰间，红唇鲜艳，露骨而闪耀的眼神像某种巨大的猫。

“跟我来，他在贵宾室等你。”她在他耳畔嘶语。

他的腿还有点走不直路的感觉，但他努力冷静地站了起来。贵宾室几乎隔绝了外面嘈杂的音乐，但他无法不感受到他走进去的那一刻背后无数嫉妒的眼睛。

他找了一会儿才看到那个人，但从那一眼开始，他就没办法移开视线了。他的心里警铃大作。

“你……”他的声音沙哑了。

“你好，哈利。很高兴再次见到你，尽管是在这种不幸的情况下。”

这是大概半年前，他在二十一岁的生日上过度饮酒开始的故事。

“是你送了那封邀请函？”

结果是落在他脖子上数不清的激烈甜蜜的吻，他的心感觉要冲出胸膛，那把蜜糖般的声音的爱抚让他全部的感官都无法抗拒……这本来是该停止在那儿的故事。以他躺在那儿，飘飘欲仙，感觉即刻死去也不会遗憾作为结局。

但不是。从那之后他就开始做梦。性感的嘴唇的亲吻，在黑暗中的某些角度奇异地闪烁着猩红光芒的眼睛，即使天使看了都会落泪的英俊古典的脸庞。

这种发展就像所有打发日常平庸的轶事趣闻一样。

他知道的只有一个名字，“里德尔”。这与那个情况再相称不过了，一个迷人的“谜”。但现在，和他面对面地站在这个地方，这甚至更加应景。

“你希望是其他人吗？”这个混蛋竟敢露出觉得好笑的样子，慢慢地站了起来。“让我在开始之前给你拿一杯喝的。”

“开始？”他当然没有紧张得尖叫出来，他没有想象他们可以“开始”去做的那些事情，那些呢喃在他耳边的沙哑承诺。里德尔看上去完全看穿了他，尽管只是平静地挑起眉毛。

“你是个私人调查员，不是吗？你为了最近失踪的案件联系过我的秘书。”

哦。对。

“对，是的——对，我是，啊，先生，对，是我。”

“先生。”里德尔重复了一遍，然后意味深长的哼了一声。他那重复的语调完全显现出一种被逗趣的情绪。

哈利几乎羞耻到咬牙了，他清了清喉咙，调整到专业的状态。

“作为一个私人调查员，你看起来很年轻。”里德尔继续道。

“作为伏地魔，你看起来也很年轻。”

过去的几个星期里，数不清的客户为了伦敦地区出现的失踪甚至死亡找上他。那些案子许多都和夜总会有关，不管格调高低。

兰香苑。永无岛。诱惑。塞壬之吻。

他不需要多久就发现了这些著名的俱乐部之间的联系，他们都是伏地魔公司旗下的产业。

他得承认他没想过自己会和这样的男人睡过，这真是……

“向你保证，我比看上去年长。”对方的唇上闪过小小的笑容，扰乱了哈利的心思。他好想打自己，他可是专业的，天哪。里德尔靠在沙发上，喝了一口饮料——视线牢牢地锁在他的身上。“所以，我具体能为你的调查帮上什么，哈利？”

他的内心再次因为自己的名字从里德尔的嘴中吐出而警铃大作。他还好吗？

“你有注意到什么异常吗？”哈利专注地向前俯身，“或者也许有什么人和你或者你的公司有什么恩怨，会导致他们攻击你的产业吗？”

“有可能。”里德尔摆了摆手，“这是一个竞争的行业。我有很多高兴看到我一无所有的对手。如果有用的话，我可以给你开出一张单子。只要你承诺保密，我可以全力配合。我也不希望流失客户。”

“有人都死了。”

里德尔挑起眉毛。

“然后你有我的全力配合。我现在可以带你参观一圈，如果你觉得可以找到证据的话。或者……”他自然地站了起来，向他走近几步，“我可以让人再拿些饮品进来，你可以让这个夜晚更有意义。”

哈利的嘴干了。他向后侧头，因为里德尔的手臂撑在了他所坐的沙发的背部。

“我希望你不要扰乱我，里德尔先生。”

“那你希望先去全面参观？”里德尔问道，视线落在他的唇上。

哈利的内心一半想谴责这个人从没告诉过他他就是伏地魔，但基于他们现在的会面身份，这种话会是荒谬可笑的。即使他们现在没有这么……要务缠身，这也不是非得发生的对话。他没有不敢问这个问题，他肯定。

即使他知道了又怎么样？因为他的一夜情对象刚好是伦敦最富有而具有权势的人就不做了？

……如果非要说的话……

“去参观吧。如果这里真的没有线索，你也没有发现什么，那应该不会花太长时间，对吧？”哈利鼓起勇气对上对方的眼睛。他们的视线相汇了一会儿，直到里德尔优雅地起身，留下他一个人再次被冰冷的空气包围。

“如果你希望如此。”

 

哈利真的是专业的。

他坚持他是，但是一个小时之后他就被按在贵宾室的墙上，由里德尔缩小他们之间的距离。他的唇锁住了他的，手紧紧地抓住他的手腕，并将它们按在他的头顶。

里德尔靠近他的那一刻开始，欲望就在他心里生长。热烈的欲望在他的血液里尖叫，翻滚，  
他还在假装冷静地和侍者确认烈酒中是否有可能被人加入了毒品。

“所以，呃，你到底几岁？”他忍不住在亲吻的间隙发问，里德尔笑了，咬住他的嘴唇。

“我看起来几岁？”这个混蛋调戏他，眼睛闪亮。那些吻让他头晕，一只手飞快地滑进他的衬衫，在发热的身体上游走。里德尔的手很冷，但似乎每一秒都在逐渐地变暖。

哈利都忘了，这个男人一开始接触的时候冰冷得令他发抖。

他的臀部压在他的上面，关于年龄的问题完全不再重要了。反正里德尔不可能是个老人，他看起来就和哈利差不多大。

他激烈地回吻，然后里德尔顺着他的脖子往下，吮吸。哈利怀疑这在第二天的早上会浮现一个紫色的印子。

“你真可爱，”哈利的头再次随着柔软的吸气向后仰去，里德尔停下他的动作，轻声呢喃，“我可以把你吃掉，哈利。”他的呼吸吐在他的喉咙上，鼻子贴着他的脖颈游动。

哈利又一次笑了，他觉得头晕目眩。

“我们还在调查谋杀案件呢！”

“给了我们更多珍惜生命的美好的理由。”他的衣服被熟练地剥光，冰冷的空气贴上灼热的身 体。里德尔的嘴唇似乎比上次更快地找到了他所有最敏感的地方。哈利颤抖着，向那套昂贵的西装伸手。

两次一夜情代表着什么，或者会发展成什么？

喘息着的呻吟离开他的嘴巴，他的裤子紧了起来。

通常，是他去主导别人，当然，还有将他获得的快乐回报给对方。但是里德尔让这种执念轻易地消失，让他完全地沉浸在情欲之中，仿佛这是世界上最容易的一件事。好像颤抖着达到快要消失的境界都比其他任何事要轻松。

他向前推，直到里德尔的膝盖撞到先前的沙发。哈利让他坐下来，然后自己跨坐在他的腿上。不知道什么时候他的裤子也被脱掉了，相比之下，里德尔则还穿着更多衣服，看起来也没有那么凌乱，但是嘴唇的红肿却宣示着亲吻的激烈和下流。

上一次也是这样吗？老实说哈利记不太清了，但这一次他比上次清醒得多。

“轮到我了。”哈利挡住里德尔想要再次亲吻他的嘴唇，对方的眼睛惊讶地闪烁，然后因为饥渴变得更加深邃。

一只手环住他的背，将他拉得更近，另一只手滑向他的后穴。他因为里德尔臀部的运动涌上他身体的电流般的触感发出呻吟，对方抓住这个机会将两根手指放入他的嘴中。

“好孩子。”里德尔喘息着，手指揉搓着他的舌头，而他吸住了他的手指作为回应，对方哼了一声，“还是这么精力充沛，是吗？”

哈利嗯了一声，他小心地转头，服务着对方的手指，眼睛因为里德尔的瞳孔立即扩大到一种几乎不可能的地步邪恶地放光。他抓住这个机会为自己的嘴唇找到了新的工作，袭击对方的喉咙。里德尔充满欲望地呻吟着脱掉了剩下的衣服，这可是他的成功。

他因为对方在情欲之中露出的考量的表情停了下来，毫无疑问，他在对自己考虑什么。

“怎么了？”

“没事，”对方脸上出现了真正邪恶的笑容，“我只是在想我该拿你怎么办。你觉得呢？”

哈利脸红了。

“我觉得你肯定可以想到什么的。”

他吻住了他的嘴唇，听见对方的笑声，还有门外隐隐的音乐声。

他最后骑在了对方身上，用浅浅的抽插挑逗着对方，手指紧紧抓住对方的身体让他不能动弹。对方贴着他的肌肤现在几乎是滚烫的。世界在旋转，里德尔的手指抓着他的头发，在他耳畔低喃赞美的话语。

等他再次意乱情迷地射出来的时候，他突然觉得冷了。他感觉自己快要晕过去了，因为高潮的快感不住地颤抖着，脑袋埋进里德尔的脖颈，任由对方抚摸他的头发。

“深呼吸。”里德尔低声安抚着，臀部再次运动，完全就是为了看哈利因为无法控制的过度敏感蠕动和喘息。哈利试图想起他是在哪个点失去掌控权的。

但他精疲力尽，累得甚至没办法把自己撑起来。里德尔看起来则神采奕奕。他的视线模糊了，只是在里德尔的拇指和食指捏住自己的下巴，温柔的吻落在自己唇上时稍微清晰了一点。

“睡吧。”对方的唇上再次出现迷人的微笑，“我很快会再见你的。”

他在自己的床上醒来，几乎记不得他是怎么回来的。

 

被找到的尸体几乎没有任何符合逻辑的死因。或者，至少他无法解释。

症状最相近的死因是强烈的药瘾发作，因为他们的瞳孔扩散，高度脱水。这也是哈利追问那些侍者有没有可能是酒精中被加入了毒品的原因。但是即使如此，这些死者的系统里也没有任何可以佐证这个可能性的物质，或者说毒素。他只能看到他们是被什么吸引着，甚至勃起了。

这让他抓狂。

他还是觉得最有可能的是某种药物。

俱乐部可能是个巧合，可能是这些客人身上有某些共同的特质，或者这是针对里德尔的阴谋，可能背后是一个仇家。

他扫过那张散发着淡淡的香味的名单，努力不去想这让他想起的那个男人。

然而他失败了。他没有办法把“伏地魔”从他的脑海中清除，即使现在比他们第一次一夜情之后好一些。现在他可以在工作上集中一会儿，但是还是会不可避免的因为关于那个男人的想法分神。

对，里德尔是非常迷人，但是。哈利叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛，在座位中难受地扭动。光是想到那个人的嘴唇都令他冲动。

从他上次见到他已经过了快一个星期了。

集中。

他给自己又倒了一些咖啡，来对抗挥不去的疲劳。他有种糟糕的感觉，自己可能真的生病了。

 

恶魔的游乐场外的队伍一直排满了整条街道，然后拐到下一条街，人们都在乞求进去的机会。

连靠近门口都是件难事。

“我需要见里德尔。”他说了一遍，因为保安没有听见，又大声说了一遍。那个人轻蔑又冷漠地看了他一眼。

“你有预约吗？”比起提问，这更显然是嘲笑，哈利收紧了下巴。

“你能至少告诉他我来过吗？我叫哈利波特。”

对方怜悯的眼神让哈利讨厌极了，他第一次忍不住想有多少人在门外吵闹着想要获得里德尔的关注，如果里德尔会睡他的俱乐部里所有让他喜欢的人的话。他现在想起他是怎么在永无岛进入21岁的了。

他尽力不让这个想法烦扰自己，尽管他的心里几乎在痉挛，他什么时候变成这么可悲又糟糕的人了？不管对方多么美好，他只见过他两次而已啊。

“我是一个私人调查员。”他感觉自己有必要补上。只是希望对方不要误会。

“哈利波特。知道了。我们会传达的。”

保安的白眼和转过去疏散人群的背影可不敢让哈利说他得到了保证。

 

所以，当第二天里德尔出现在他租来的小小的办公室时，这真是一个极度的惊喜。在白天清楚的灯光下看到这个人都让他觉得惊讶。在走进来的同时，里德尔将墨镜摘下，放进口袋里。

哈利都不能动了。他先前还被工作和头疼占据了所有的心神。

“你戴眼镜。”里德尔说道，这就像一种随意的问候，“哈，很适合你。”哈利完全没想到对方会爬上狭小的桌子，把厚重的圆框眼镜从他脸上摘下。他皱起了眉。

“对，我戴眼镜。所以你能把它还给我吗？我完全看不清你了。”

“我还是喜欢直接看着你的眼睛。尽管这幅眼镜很可爱，把那么漂亮的眼睛藏起来太遗憾了。”  
尽管如此，眼镜还是被放回原处，脸颊被碰触的感觉萦绕在他的心上。

哈利清了清喉咙，向后靠去，尽管脸还是不受控制地红了。世界因为眼镜恢复了清晰，里德尔对他微笑着，仔细观察着他。

“我可以帮你什么吗？”他条件反射地问道。

“我不知道，你可以吗？”里德尔靠在他的办公桌上。“克拉布告诉我你在游乐场找我。调查进行的怎么样了？”

“他们没有办法确定死因。”哈利皱眉，“这很奇怪，我从没见过那样的尸体。他们就像……被榨干了一样。”

“听起来很可怕。你准备怎么做？”

“继续寻找线索。”他回答。实际上，他能做的很少。“如果我能找出死因，缩小范围就会容易许多了。目前我找不到这件事和你给我的名单上的人的联系。”他看了对方一眼，“没什么要紧的事，但我觉得你可能会想要信息跟进，一般的客人都需要。”

“我会确认下次克拉布会让你进去的。”里德尔承诺道，对他咧嘴一笑，这和谋杀案件的调查汇报太不相配了，哈利翻了个白眼。

“你真是无可救药，你总是这样吗？”

“哪样？”里德尔歪着头，“在我的贵宾室里睡人？”

“……嗯。”

“如果我是，那你会困扰吗？”

“我不能再不关心了。”哈利抬起了下巴，“我觉得你在自己的空闲时间做什么事是你自己的事情，只要不伤害别人。我只是……呃，这是另一种可能的动机，不是吗？被遗弃的情人？你可能惹到了什么有权势的人。他们不是随便什么人都会放进恶魔游乐场的不是吗？你有没有常客的名单可以给我看看？”

“如果这是你的要求的话，兰香苑，更不用提恶魔的游乐场，它们都是以私密性和信用著名的。我的客户为隐私和娱乐付款，我不能背弃他们的信任把名单给你，哈利。”

哈利突然意识到他还不知道里德尔的名字。在大多数的文件上，他都是“伏地魔”。

他一定会查出来的。

“有人正在死去。”他又说了一遍，“不尽力保证他们的安全不是更深程度地背叛他们的信任吗？这件事不可能永远不被注意。”

里德尔沉默了一会儿。

“你都是一个人做所有的工作吗？”

“哈？”哈利因为话题的切换皱起眉毛，然后耸了耸肩，“基本上，我的朋友罗恩在读警校，有时会过来帮忙。另一个朋友赫敏学法律，所有有时我也会咨询他。不过基本上是我一个人，怎么了？”

“你不担心管得太多卷入麻烦吗？”

“生活有可能缺乏危险吗？”哈利反驳道，他的胃突然抽搐，他的身体里有一种天旋地转的感觉，他觉得自己好像到了生命的最后一刻，迷离地恶心着。这种感觉越来越强烈了。“不管你信不信，”他挤出一个微笑，“我能照顾好自己。”

“你看起来不太好。”里德尔将一只手伸到他的额头上，这种触感凉得令他感动，哈利简直想依偎上去。“我希望你不要累坏自己。”

“我没事。”他忍住大叫这不关他事的冲动。

“或许我可以让你舒服一点……”

“你知道我在工作，对吗？”但是哈利笑了，真的。里德尔真是太欲求不满了。那只手抚过他的头发，里德尔再次坐上桌子，慢慢地吻他。哈利张开口想拒绝，他有些生气，但里德尔抓住机会加深了这个吻，直到哈利开始忍耐呻吟，半个人都被拉上了桌子。

他的眼睛呆滞地闪烁，渴望，欲望，都在心里被打翻。他已经硬了一半了，他的大脑混乱。

“让我照顾你，哈利。”里德尔轻声说着，凝视着他，声音低沉而甜蜜地哄诱，然后又一次挑逗道，“如果你忙的话，我可以很快。”一只手留在哈利的后颈，另一只将文件拨到一边。

“这里的墙薄得很，可不是你的贵宾室。”

这真是疯了。他的生活什么时候开始变成这样了？里德尔绕过了那张桌子，走到他坐着的地方。

“那如果你不能自己保持安静的话，我就得帮你了。”一只手滑下，抚去他越来越弱的借口，直到他再次在里德尔的爱抚之中呻吟着屈服。

他的骨头似乎没那么疼了，脑袋也是。比他这几天的感觉都好多了。

这一次，他最后在桌子边弯折身体，大腿张开，嘴中色情地塞着昂贵的领带。

直到里德尔在他耳边低沉地宣称“我的”，他才意识到这已经绝对不再是什么一夜情的范畴了。

 

三天之后，哈利又感觉比之前都更糟了。

他不停地呕吐，感觉像有人在他的脑子里放火，他感觉像在被生吞活剥，或者施以火刑。他手中总在发抖，还有……唉，即使是因为发烧不断做梦，他也没有办法停止想念里德尔。

但他也不想像个欲求不满的可怜人去夜总会找他，他不知道他们之间的关系算什么，变成三次一夜情……但他觉得这肯定会结束的，就像现在折磨着他的病痛一样。

他已经吃不出食物的味道了，到了第四天，他甚至完全吃不下了。

医生找不出他的问题。唯一一句评价，足够尴尬，是说他有性挫败感。

这是哈利开始思考的契机。

现在是星期五的夜晚，恶魔的游乐场里聚集的人比平常还多。

他拒绝了一杯搭讪的鸡尾酒，不是很想因为吐在这豪华的装饰上被起诉索赔。他等得痛苦极了（他真的有一半想无视自己迫切地需要见里德尔的需求（因为职业的原因）直接回家的心情）才终于被带进贵宾室。

“哈利，”里德尔坐在他常坐的位置上问候，挥了挥手让那个黑发的女人合作在他身边的金发男人离开。“你看起来糟糕极了。”

哈利不安地移动着。

“不论凶手用的是什么，”里德尔的同事一离开，他立刻开口道，“我现在已经中招了。别担心，这不会传染，不然我们现在早就有更高的死亡人数了。”他在跌倒之前让自己坐到沙发上。

里德尔歪头。

“我觉得这和多次暴露有关。”哈利一边继续，一边抓住座位的边缘，防止自己荒谬地靠近里德尔，还有保持平衡。“一开始我觉得如果不是饮品的问题，那就可能是你用的香薰有被污染的可能……但是兰香苑和恶魔的游乐场是熟客光顾的高级俱乐部，这不能解释为什么多数人没有被感染，还有你为什么没事……你为什么笑？”

哈利的全身都在渴望着接触，他的心里有什么在抽搐。

“到这来，哈利。”里德尔轻声说道，“我好像一个世纪都没见过你了。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，心里有一半觉得他应该拒绝，因为他病了，而且很可能就快死了，如果他不快点找出原因，所以即使里德尔很英俊，他们也真的应该专注于这个案子——但他还是穿过了房间。

里德尔的手臂冰冷地环绕着他，他被拉到对方的身上。

他突然痛苦地明白了，尽管他几乎已经不能清醒地思考了，他无法去想除了被里德尔抱着感觉有多好，他闻起来有多美妙，就像这里的香味一样之外的事。

“我怎么了？”他的声音沙哑，“你做了什么？”他真想殴打自己为什么没有早点看穿，他早就知道伏地魔是一个线索——

“这些死亡和失踪不是我造成的。”里德尔在他耳边说道。

哈利觉得他该站起来，但他的肢体很难配合，因为他现在是一周以来最舒服的时候了。他有许多个夜晚辗转难眠，现在却像要融化了一样。

“你知道发生了什么。”

“我知道我的领地中发生的一切。已经没有新的尸体了，不是吗？”

里德尔的手指抚摸着他的头发，指甲不时温柔地挑逗着头皮。这对渴望着碰触的哈利来说简直是折磨，他控制不住自己的渴望。“你想要解释吗，哈利？如果你好好求我，我可以告诉你。”

里德尔的手又钻到了他的衬衫底下，而他还在想办法控制自己下流的渴望。冰凉的手指抚摸着他灼烧的肌肤。哈利咬住了牙，以免自己发出抽泣的声音，这到底是怎么回事？

“告诉我。”

“这不是好好地求我。”里德尔责备道，手指现在摸上了他的身体，嘴唇抵在他脖子加速跳动的脉搏上，哈利颤抖了。

“操你。”

里德尔笑了，完全是愉悦的笑，然后咬住哈利的喉咙。

“哦天哪，我知道我喜欢你。你在这么久之后还能保持神志，真是令我吃惊。为了这点我就该告诉你。听好了，还有让我帮你脱掉这件衬衫，你的脸看起来真红。”

衣物的剥离和对方仍然抵在他喉咙上的嘴来比像是很遥远的，做梦一般的事。上帝啊，他的脑袋……

“你知道什么是梦魇吗？”里德尔问道。

“那是疯话。”哈利眨了眨眼睛，但所有的一切都联系起来了，尽管，这听起来很荒谬，他对神话故事中的生物了解不多，但是，在这个案件中，这一定是性的恶魔。

“是吗？”里德尔反问道，“我觉得警方一定也这么想，如果你和他们说的话。”

这随意的评论让哈利的脊骨涌上一种完全不同的寒意。

“不管怎样，”里德尔用那种该死的愉快的语气继续道，“假设梦魇存在……第一次和梦魇性交是无害的，这对人类来说只是一个难以忘记的夜晚，恶魔的吸食并不会造成持久性的伤害。”

难以忘记。哈利有种糟糕的要笑的冲动。里德尔的手指在他的下巴捏紧，将他的头抬起，让他吻到他的嘴唇。这个人……这个恶魔……天哪，他不能叫他恶魔，这简直是疯了！

里德尔小心地调整了他的眼镜，让他面对着他，坐在他腿上，膝盖抵在他的大腿两边。

“第二次会带来一些上瘾的初期症状。”里德尔愉快而满意地说道。

哦去他妈的。

“寒颤，”哈利轻声说道，“恶心。逐渐加重。”

“这要看这个凡人自身的力量，还有离梦魇的距离，对。”里德尔又吻了他一次，这一次是缓慢而宠溺的，“你很强大，哈利。”

“我真是谢谢你了。”哈利愤怒而虚弱地回嘴，“距离我死在街头还有多少次？第四次？”

“哦，这没有这么简单，不管谷歌会怎么回答你，但是神话故事不会把每一件事都搞对，是吧？”里德尔柔软地笑了，“神话会让你相信，每一次我们进食……吸食人类的欢乐和欲望……就会消耗他们的生命。”

“不是吗？”

“是离开我们让他们死亡。比如说，”里德尔的手摩擦着他的裤子，“如果我现在离开你，你会，你们是怎么说的来着，啊，犯瘾。你离开我越久，情况就会越糟糕。和上瘾的状况很相似。”

“所以你杀了他们。”哈利骂道，“你上了他们，然后抛弃了他们。”

里德尔啧了一声。

“哦不……他们不是我的。我告诉你这不关我事了，不算。一般来说，我对一个人只进食一次。为了避免麻烦。三次会令人变成奴隶，无论力量强弱，都无法挽回，无法恢复。”

“奴隶？”哈利质问。

“我确定你会很好地理解这是怎么一回事的。”

“所以凶手是其他梦魇？”哈利皱起眉毛，“你的俱乐部是他们的狩猎场？”

“本质上是。我的确服务一些特别的客户。大多数时间，他们都会遵守我的‘一次进食’规则，所以这就像一个狂欢的地狱，对人类和恶魔都是。失踪——是因为变成奴隶。谋杀——是因为不再想要了。”里德尔低声说道。

真是见鬼了。

“你这个混蛋。”

“别担心。我已经处理了肇事者。不会再有这样的事发生了，在我的领地中绝对不会。这对生意不好，你知道。”

“所以，显而易见，剩下的就是让我死掉，就不会有人发现事实真相了。”哈利说道，他发出空洞的假笑。“不用再问奇怪的问题了。”

他说过他想殴打自己没有？当然，即使他怀疑事情蹊跷，他又怎么想得到是如此？他有办法防范吗？哪个思维正常的人会想到肇事的凶手会是该死的恶魔？

“这是最初的计划，”里德尔肯定道。这个混蛋抓紧了他生疼的下体，让他不能呼吸，“这样事情就简单了。”

最糟糕的是他现在没法让自己离开，或许是因为他知道犯瘾最终会致死，或许只是因为里德尔假装喜爱地用鼻子亲昵着他的色情行为抑制了他那种恶心的生理反应。疼痛，恶心，好像身体永远不会再温暖了的湿冷。

“但是，我发现我喜欢你，我愿意留着你。”

“我真幸运。”哈利气冲冲地说道。

“我和你保证，被梦魇留着是很享受的。还有很多更糟的命运。”

“享受如果我不和你睡觉，就会因为该死的恶魔脱瘾致死？”哈利摇了摇头，玻璃球一般的眼中流露出强烈的光芒。

“你可以这么说，”里德尔干巴巴地说道，“但没错。你似乎一个人坚持住了，尽管现在的状况已经不容乐观。”

这到底怎么发生在他身上的？怎么回事？

“我还有多久？”哈利愤怒地问道。

“看个人。”里德尔发出嘲讽的思考的声音，“我说了，你强大得惊人。或者说顽固。不是所有人都能活到变成奴隶的阶段的，即使活到这个时候，他们也仍然会跪在我的面前，饥渴地匍匐。每一次性爱能让你正常地生活二十四小时。”

二十四小时。天哪。

“我是说还有多久我会死。”

“你不会死，我说了，我要留着你。”

“那你要怎么做，把我绑在你的床上？”

“哦，或许可以吧，”里德尔假笑道。哈利讨厌他心中对此不能控制的生理反应。“但我不会囚禁你。我不需要。你肯定已经注意到不得不寻找我的冲动了。你等得越久，负面的反应就会越强，知道你饥渴得发疯，只剩下如何取悦我的想法。你可能会为了一个吻发狂。”

哈利吞了口口水。

“你骗我。”他一定是在说谎，对吧。但是，光是和他靠得这么近，已经阻止了他呕吐的冲动……

“那你走吧。”里德尔耸了耸肩，黑色的眼睛观察着他，“然后我们就会看到你回来的时候我能让你好好地求我多久了。”

哈利深吸了一口气，试图在躁动的欲望之中思考他的选择。

“如果我走了，你会饿吗？”

“我可以轻易地找到下一个人。但是，我说了，我比较喜欢你。而且我会拥有你。”里德尔的指甲掐进他的下巴，“你是我的。”

哈利小心地看着他。

“直到你厌倦为止。”

“你现在还很有趣——不过没错。”

操，真是见了鬼了。哈利再次试图想到一个可行的方法，但他的思考不断被里德尔打乱。他的嘴的移动，他的手抚摸他的方式，他的腿每一次细微的提醒着他他的欲望的移动。但他真的不想就这么向他屈服。

好吧，他想。但他没有。

“杀戮会停止。”他确认道。

“案子已经终结了，波特侦探。”里德尔说道，哈利感受到一种邪恶的愉悦。他收紧了下巴。过了一会儿，里德尔又吻了他一次，这一次更加激烈。“这没有那么糟糕，我说了，这对你来说甚至是非常享受的，像你之前可没有抱怨过。你会保持你自己的思想和自我，还有你的独立，只要你不会愚蠢到反抗我们。我说了，还有很多更早的命运。”

哈利知道除了在脑子里反抗以外他还有一千种方法，但（他已经不吃惊了）在里德尔的唇吻过他的肩膀时，他一点也想不出来。

他猜这就是这样的。梦魇，尽管他知之甚少，就是欲望的化身。里德尔的一切都是为了诱惑着他，捕获他，然后将他腐化设计的。如果这个恶魔的形态为了去魅惑另一个受害者变化，他也不会觉得惊讶。这可以解释这个混蛋看起来为什么这么该死地完美，尽管他做了所有这一切。哈利怀疑里德尔不劫持他，不像对真正的囚犯那样把他监禁，是因为真的如他宣称的那样没有必要。

他舔了舔嘴唇，嘴巴很干。他的脑内还在旋转。

不论如何，从里德尔第一次对他微笑，第一次吻他，到现在，他在某个时候就失去了自由。

“放弃吧，”里德尔温柔地鼓动道，他抚摸着哈利的脸颊，眼中闪动着怪异的猩红，“服从我。”

梦魇的臀部慢慢地移动，让他的精神进一步瓦解。

“你对我设了圈套。”哈利控诉道。

“我是个恶魔，你指望我有凡人的道德吗？”里德尔的嘴唇弯起。

哈利愤怒地瞪着对方，非常努力地让自己抽身。里德尔看着他，又一次歪头。

“现在你还不相信，还想逃跑？”这个混蛋得意地笑道，“一个吻不能让你撑多久，走的太远，哈利，你就没法回来了。那很浪费。”

一定有办法将他治愈。一定有办法减轻这种反应。他不愿意将他的生命束缚在缰绳之中。

哈利极度渴望摆脱这样的局面，但是常识却说他应该至少先争取一点优势，或许这是里德尔在他脑子里低喃的他们那些恶魔的常识？

不论如何，哈利需要食物和水，他还需要吃得下这些东西。他觉得他还是需要里德尔。让他去死吧。这和之前不一样，尽管在这周的开始一切还不是这样。那些吻让他恢复了一些，但它们肯定不够，里德尔的眼睛清楚地告诉了他这一点。他已经站不稳了。

里德尔勾了勾手指。

“来吧，好孩子，让我来帮你。”

“我会为此摧毁你的。”

哈利吻上里德尔的嘴唇，就像一个溺水的人。

 

他的新奴隶是如此可爱。

汤姆已经让他在饥渴和沮丧的边缘挣扎了三个小时了。

从第一次开始，他就注意到哈利不会是那种顺从的类型，和那些为了一个抚摸，一句轻语就跪在他的面前的奴隶不同，这让他感到新鲜。

但他的确喜欢他：发亮的眼睛，像恶魔一样因为欲望张开的深邃的瞳孔。无所保留地追求自己的快乐，在汤姆寻找着令他颤抖的点时舞动的双手和张开的腿。

他已经测验得够久了。

哈利是适合他的床的。绿色的丝绸和那双毒药般的眼睛相映生辉，实际可餐的秀色，为了他展开。他真的打算为此沉沦。

哈利的嘴唇会永远因为激烈的喘息，柔软的声音，还有其他所有他可以在他的愉悦中取得的反应张开。

他已经在这个人类身上写满了自己的印记，还有他的身体里，内心，完全陷入宣告着他的所有的境地。

“求你……”这是他听过最漂亮的声音。

哈利向他爬过来，背部弓着，欲求不满的颤抖声音越来越沙哑。

汤姆吻着那灼热的肌肤，手掌爱抚着他颤抖的小腿，然后是臀部，大腿内侧。除了那最欲求不满的地方。

哈利的眼睛在颤动。

“嗯？怎么了？”他在那娇嫩的皮肤上微笑着，感到无比满足。

他就是无法满足的存在，这是真的。贪得无厌，饥渴难耐，永远渴望着别人血管中悦动的火焰温暖自己，让他获得活着的感觉。

哈利的手臂因为欲望伸出，他想要碰触，想要索取，想要品味。汤姆停了下来，拇指抚过哈利的脸颊，珍惜着对方为他低头，依偎着他的样子。他细细品味了一会儿，然后再次将他们的唇叠到一起，品尝那种饥渴。无法享受又触手可及的快乐本身就会变成痛苦。

这就像文火慢炖的美食，他可以感觉到男孩的身体里逐渐升起的热度。

“我是你的……”

“好孩子。”

在摇曳的微弱光线中，可能会有人宣称看见黑色的翅膀在墙上投下阴影，因为他在索取自己可怜而可爱的奖品。

他永远不会让他离开。

\---TBC----


	2. 第二章

第二章

“驱邪术？哦，你真可爱，那是十字架吗？”

哈利在房间的另一侧红着脸喘息，还是和往常一样撕裂于仇恨，愤怒，失落和无法否认的情欲之间。他真美丽，而且诱人的美味。

汤姆慢悠悠地走了过去，完全没有受到哈利热情的谋杀一丁点的影响。

那双闪耀的眼睛瞪视着他，汤姆爱抚了哈利的脸颊，然后拽住那个十字架将对方拖起。哦，他在颤抖。

他忍耐着痛苦调整那根项链，将亲吻落在哈利的喉结上，用鼻子轻轻地摩擦着，享受对方呼吸的困难给他带来的快乐。他让对方因为十字架的拖拽踮起脚尖，紧紧地贴着他的身体；他把手指插入那未被驯服的黑发，露出微笑。

“耶稣的力量应该会克制你。”哈利再次愤懑地低喃。

“驱邪只对被附身的人有用。”汤姆舔了舔嘴唇，半眯着眼睛，“尽管如此，你这么急切的想驱逐我，还是让我受伤。”

自他向哈利袒露自己的本性，已经过了两天。当然，他仍然无需去寻找他可爱的新奴隶，但对方远离他的尝试还是相当有娱乐性。美味。他用嘴堵住了对方的回答，手指仍然不肯宽恕地扯着对方的头发。

他被奖赏了低沉的呻吟，简直是他品尝过最佳的美味。

他有时间驯服哈利，哄骗他接受新的人生，他不会愚蠢到放任对方一次次追求致死的戒断反应。而追逐自己的奴隶也是他极其不能忍受的，这会成为他在漫长人生中建立的形象的污点。

“所以你没有附身在真正的汤姆里德尔身上？”哈利的声音沙哑，喘息。汤姆挑起眉毛，指节按进哈利的喉咙，让对方继续踮着脚颤抖。

哈利不得不抓住他的手臂获取平衡。

“哦，你终于找到了我作为人类的名字，不过花的时间真长。里德尔有点拗口，不过考虑到我的物种，我也不希望你在床上的时候选择呐喊‘上帝’。”

他把哈利的问题当作修辞探讨敷衍过去，反而专心于探索他的脖子和锁骨之间更多的敏感，又一声沙哑的呻吟被他戏弄而出，哈利的手抓紧了他的手臂，留下指甲的印子。

“那你从哪里来？为什么看起来这么像人类？”

汤姆松开了十字架，哈利的脚终于再次着地了。

“我真的应该把你捆在我的床上一段时间。我不喜欢你这么能干，还有，在你的位置上，问的问题太多了。”真的，他本来应该只剩下对他的心醉神迷而已。

尽管他内心有一部分享受着哈利那连梦魔都无法控制的强大带来的新颖；他也有预感，一旦控制不好，自己就有被反噬的可能。

所以，如果哈利能完全任他摆布，那副景象就更加优美了。

哈利停下想说的话，眯着眼睛，温暖的气息吐在汤姆的嘴唇上。

“你又在用那种眼神看我了。”他的声音低沉得更加迷人了。

“什么？”他装作无辜地问道。

“那种考虑对我怎么做的眼神，就像在脑子里把我大卸八块，然后考虑所有可能的重组方式的眼神。”

哦，他喜欢。

他再次袭击哈利的嘴唇，贪食着对方的热度和呼吸，他感觉他的人类已经融化在他手里了，不论有多少反抗，都化为对情欲的服从。这也令他喜欢：控制他人的感觉，还有哈利靠在他的胸上，那种完美契合的温暖的感觉。

“我该说什么呢？”他回应道，“人们都说健康饮食需要不断变化。”

哈利发出了一声嗤笑，然后像因为的确感到了好笑，懊悔得想抽自己一巴掌。对被强迫的纯洁受害者的角色多么固执啊。

“我在想我是不是该感到担心。”

很可能。

“你被恶魔奴役了，两天之前就该感到担心了。”

哈利做了个鬼脸。

“我们非得说奴役或者奴隶吗？‘人类爱人’听起来好多了，而且没那么可疑。或者，干脆说情人，炮友。”

汤姆眨了眨眼睛。

他在想他是不是应该感到担心。

很可能。

他在哈利继续之前将他再次拉入吻中，手慢慢爬上对方的衬衫。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

其实，成为恶魔的“奴隶”并没有哈利预想的那么糟。

里德尔的接吻技术真的没话说，这还不是他在那个领域唯一的特长。哈利有时常常会想，那个混蛋在这样的吻中是否还有能力考虑别的事情。

他不记得自己有过和里德尔待在一起，最后却没有被按到墙上或者别的什么地方的经历，但他的性欲还没有受到任何损耗，相反，他有些相信，里德尔那种古怪的梦魔力量将它引诱到了极致。或许这和他的自我保护系统也有关系，因为要不是这样，要不就是严重的戒断反应。

他猜自己或许应该庆幸不会怀孕。

不管怎样，他早该预料到这一天。他已经三个星期没有见过里德尔了，或许他们的生活都太过繁忙，尤其是他，现在还投入在大量的调查之中。

“所以……”赫敏很明显想显得不那么八卦（但失败了），“她是谁？或者他？”

“不知道你在说什么。”

“哦，拜托了。”她看了他一眼，然后暗示地看向他的脖子。哈利皱着眉调整自己衬衫的衣领。他真的需要特别和里德尔谈谈这个问题，因为通常的那些时候他都分不出神留意。他的脸上泛起红色。

他还在考虑该对他们说什么。

显然，他不能对他们说实话。即使他们相信他，他也不会将自己的朋友牵扯到这样的危险之中。老实说，他不知道里德尔对将他的秘密泄露给更多的人会如何反应，尽管那个混蛋总是展露出宽容随和的样子，哈利不是傻子。汤姆是个恶魔，他毫无愧意地将他诱骗成为奴隶，他不可能是个甜美单纯的爱人。而且从那个混蛋目前的表露中看，他可没什么正直的道德。

哈利还没有机会看到他完整的性格。他们的见面又不会坐下来谈人生的意义。这个混蛋似乎很享受戏弄他，但对他的问题总是闪避居多。

如果不说事实，那怎么说？他不想让任何在意的人和这个梦魔扯上关系，他现在已经知道这样的危险了。然而，什么都不说，又会显得可疑，而且让赫敏更加好奇。

“呃……我现在还不想说。”他逃避道。

“你没事吗？”赫敏突然看起来更像担心了，手放到他的手上，哈利点点头，心里咒骂自己的选择。

“没！好得很！”赫敏明显表现出怀疑，哈利连忙回应，“我只是……还在和他……确认的阶段。但是我没事，说真的。”赫敏的表情完全在说这点信息是不够的，“他是……呃，你记得我二十一岁生日那天那个人吗？里德尔。”

赫敏睁大了眼睛，“不是吧？怎么可能？”

“我也还不明白。”哈利半开玩笑地说道，赫敏的笑容令他放心了。

他急需从戒断反应的循坏中脱离的方法，当然，这没有想象中那么糟糕，但是他不喜欢坐在那像个漂亮的玩具等着里德尔厌倦之后把自己除掉。

毕竟，如果奴役关系是持久的，就不会有那些失踪案了。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

但有的时候，只是有的时候，沐浴着月光在汤姆的手臂中醒来，他会觉得这就是他们的“永恒”。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“您的新玩具似乎让您很开心，主人。”贝拉特里克斯评论道，那种假装随意的感觉完全没有掩饰住她对他竟然倾心于哈利这样一个男孩的质疑和反感。或许是人类的问题，人类这个物种对他们来说太低劣了。

“他让我愉快。”汤姆不以为意地说道，“他在试图逃脱。”

通常来说，即使理论上可以离开主人，奴隶也不愿意主动离开。哈利完全是个异类。而且即使在一种荒谬的可能性中，奴隶能够也希望离开，梦魔仍然有让他们明白自己的处境的地位。

贝拉特里克斯因为这渺茫的希望发出咯咯的笑声，眼睛仍然紧密地关注着他。没有任何一个人，连马尔福也不例外，敢对他的行为做出这样的评价。

“他今晚在哪呢？我很惊讶他不在这。他叫哈利波特来着，对吗？”她歪着头问道，“你对这个男孩非常宽容。”

他警告地看了她一眼。后者崛起了嘴，立刻退到舞池中去了。

汤姆抿了一口饮料，饥渴已经在他的骨头中狂舞。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
他的宽容令他们惊讶。他自己又何尝不这么觉得。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“你其他奴隶想和朋友解释你是谁的时候是怎么说的？”哈利闭着眼睛，感觉骨头在绵延的快感中的化为虚有了，轻声问道。他当然很累，但他发现自己见到汤姆之后总会有这种感觉，大概是被吸食的副作用，人们相信梦魔会吸食生命肯定是有原因的。

他只能希望里德尔否认这点的时候没有撒谎。

汤姆的唇在他的左肩上停住了几秒，然后继续慵懒的亲吻。他抱着自己的后背，但哈利觉得汤姆只是在光盘行动，毕竟（虽然他尽力不这么想）他是恶魔的晚餐。

“他们除我以外的联系通常不会持久到需要认真考虑解释的程度。”

“真的？”哈利的头慢慢歪向一边，脸颊扑进汤姆软得令人发指的枕头。“你没有用。”这句话一句很温和了。

“这本来也不是对人类有利的制度。”里德尔说道。哈利睁开眼睛，这样他就可以瞪这个在他身边蜷起的恶魔，他感觉胃里翻腾，握紧了拳头。

他忍住愤怒的冲动继续集中精神。

“好吧，我需要和他们说什么，而且我觉得你不会喜欢我实话实说的。”

“你还有舌头的样子比较好看。对。”里德尔微笑道。哈利哼了一声，再次闭上眼睛，受不了这个混蛋。他猜对方在暗示如果他公开这件事会发生什么。

“没用。”他咬着牙又说了一遍。他只是累了，不然他一定会揍这个恶魔。

汤姆沉默了一会儿，温柔的吻诉说着安抚，那双手现在在他冷却的皮肤上显得温暖。哈利觉得自己应该起身回到日常生活了，因为他今晚还有一个新案的文件要读，但这里很舒服，离开似乎太费力了。

至少，他的身体在这里很舒服。严肃地说，他对奴隶这个概念感觉完全不适。他一向是支持平等的，这完全不是。

至少他这一次没有在做完之后之间睡倒在汤姆的腿上，这应该是个建立什么的时机，如果里德尔的心情愉快的话。

即使半阖着眼，他也能感觉到这个恶魔视线的重量。

“男朋友。现在是这么说的，对吗？”

他花了一会儿才明白不是自己在做梦，汤姆确实说话了，又过了好一会儿才理解他在说什么，然后猛地睁开了眼睛。

“……你是我男朋友吗？”这个词显然不合适汤姆，但他的心里有什么古怪的被抓紧的感觉。这种温暖让他恐慌。戒断反应，欲望和真正的感情，还有其他让他和汤姆更紧密地联系在一起的东西是……不同的。

如果他真的开始那样看待汤姆，那他就完了。他不能允许自己放弃自由。他不能允许自己放弃渴望自由，而爱汤姆里德尔似乎就是一个监狱。

这已经开始一个月了。

“你要一个方便的解释。‘情人’也可以。”

哈利眨了眨眼，看了这个恶魔一会儿。愤怒的感觉又涌上来了，和困惑缠在一起，扭曲着，让他只想逃离，逃到很远的地方，让这一切回到那个一夜情的愉快夜晚，这往后的一切都不会发生。

因为他不是汤姆的男朋友，不是他的情人，不论“方便的解释”是什么，不论他有多想修饰这赤裸的力量和欲望的支配。在汤姆的世界里，他只是一张便宜的餐券。不会更多了。永远不会。

“如果他们想见你呢？我是说，除了梦魔，你是那个，哇——伏地魔。”这就是另外的一摊问题了。一个有影响力的商人和二十一岁的私家侦探约会会带来什么舆论评价？见鬼了。

“这就是你如果像普通的奴隶一样事情就会简单得多的原因。”汤姆看着他，表情捉摸不透，“从社会脱离，来住在这里。你不需要工作，我不会让你饿着的，毕竟你死了对我就没用了，你会过的很舒服的。”

“这真是我听过最感人的求婚了。”哈利发作了，“去你妈的。你要是有点良心就不该随便找上一个与你无关的人然后扰乱他的生活。你自找的麻烦，现在自己去回答那些古怪的问题吧。”

他滚下了床，身上只有一半的衣服，汤姆笑了，手臂环绕住他，将他拖回柔软的被褥和自己的胸之间，吻他。

“哦，我肯定会习惯你的，哈利……”

哈利怀疑这个状况在里德尔的视角里是一个非常不同的故事。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
生活还在继续，没有多少改变。他工作，游戏。如果波特不过来，他就去找以前的人类。

对于今天的社会环境来说，圈养奴隶这种获取养料的方式是很有趣的，但对于某些人来说，这过时了。现代社会对社交的限制减少，容易获得的目标众多，饱餐一顿的夜晚俯拾皆是，圈养奴隶早已不再是必不可少的事。

但他有异议。

无须捕猎对他来说并不是优惠，因为处理任何关系都需要解决那些可能随之而来的问题，但是也有他喜欢的回报。

毕竟一晚上可以尝到的东西太少了。

或许波特只是一个让他开心的奴隶而已，但他相当喜欢和他相处，而且还没有腻。

他不需要他，但是他不知为什么更想要他。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

驱邪术没有用，但肯定有什么是有用的，肯定。

这种信念让他找到了邓布利多教授，一个知名的神秘现象讲师，恶魔专家。  
、  
哈利看着网页，舔了舔嘴唇，然后飞快地把电话记了下来。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“换衣服，我们去旅行。”

里德尔不问自请地走进他的公寓，把一件丝绒衬衫甩到他的胸上，哈利眨了眨眼，看着自己的门晃了几下，自己关好。

“什么意思？”他问道，“我不去，忙。”

“哦，可是没有你的陪伴我会思念成疾，哈利。”里德尔轻声说道，走进哈利的卧室寻找装衣服的袋子，尽管他对哈利的衣服好像有点想法。

哈利哭笑不得，他就是在提醒他戒断反应。而且这种关心他的衣服的样子真的太可笑了，因为他在他身边的多数时间都不穿衣服。

“你不能不说一声就这样安排。”他捏紧了昂贵的布料，坚持道，“这不公平。”

他知道里德尔的工作就是有这样的生活需要，但是他不需要这样不考虑他的感受吧，好像他的生活就是为了跟在他身后一样。他对这一点真是恨之入骨了。

“我是恶魔。”里德尔好像觉得这就可以解释所有的事了，哈利真想掐死他，他的手蠢蠢欲动。

“如果我不去呢？”

“你这么渴望死亡吗？”里德尔的腔调中有威胁，还有一种哈利难以分辨的东西。他慢慢向他靠近，直到呼吸相连，哈利不得不把头仰后。

他想反叛，但汤姆的手抚上他的肩膀，一种热度好像突然蹿入他的骨头，将他融化。恶魔没有眨眼，沉默蔓延，他做不出机敏的回答。

不，他不想死。他皱眉瞪着里德尔，然后移开了视线。

汤姆露出胜利的微笑，把装好的袋子塞进他的手里。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“那个人类为什么还活着？”萨拉查问道。他们坐在风格简约的办公室里，这和他们奢华的私生活相去甚远。

“他是我的奴隶。”汤姆平静地说道，挑起眉毛，似乎觉得这个问题非常可笑。波特的位置已经很明显了。但他也知道，这不是斯莱特林想听到的回答——另一个恶魔露出了冰冷的神情。

“他太强大了，可能会暴露我们。他已经在调查你的俱乐部发生的事情了——”

“我向您致以最真挚的敬意，斯莱特林大人，那些问题都已经被解决了。”

那些谋杀和失踪的结果不尽人意，令人遗憾。但他获得了一个非常可爱的新奴隶。非常可爱，在他心上的分量与日俱增，尽管人类的寿命短暂，他给他的惊喜似乎永不断绝。

他的危险是，他竟然真的开始喜欢他了。

“你可以处理的更好，汤姆。”他差点被他的长者嘴角的弧度激怒，“我很确信以你的能力找到新的零食是很轻松的事。”

他们隔着会议室的桌子，凝视着彼此。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

里德尔旅行的方式真的很惊艳。

豪华酒店，最好的套间——甚至比哈利的整个公寓都大。所有的一切都已经预先支付了，游泳池，按摩服务，健身房，图书馆，小酒吧，房间里还有一个巨幕电视，所有的频道都能播放，他想看什么电视和电影都可以。

他知道这个混蛋很富有，但是——这是真的吗？也太过分了！

唯一不好的就是他不能离开酒店的区域。里德尔整天在酒店的另一个位置忙着生意，哈利感觉自己真的很像一个被圈养的情人，这很不好。

一切都走里德尔的账单，哈利也没有足够的钱来进行抗议。这真是很令人恼怒，而且沮丧——现在还只是第一天。他父母给他留了一些钱，但他大多都花在学业和开办自己的事务所上了。他可不会像这样乱花钱！

不过说真的，让里德尔付钱才说得过去，毕竟这都是这个恶魔的错。

又不是哈利想待在这的。

“嘿，你有什么想做的？”汤姆问道。如果不是那审问的视线，他就完全是慵懒优雅的代表。哈利躲开了，思绪混乱。

“什么？”

梦魔刚刚从淋浴间出来，头发还在滴水，却说不通的蓬软。臀上随意地搭着一条毛巾，哈利觉得那肯定是故意的。

“你想做什么？”里德尔再次问道，好像哈利非常迟钝一样。后者眨了眨眼，在这个主奴关系中他从来没想过里德尔会考虑他的意见。虽然即使他想和汤姆讲公平，他们之间也没有这样的机会。

他做他的，里德尔也有自己的事做，他们只是为了“晚餐”，为了生存相会。他从没想过汤姆会想在夜晚和他做脱衣服上床以外的事。而且他以为这就是里德尔逼他来这个地方的主要理由。

“你要我穿上一件衣服才能问你问题吗？”梦魔因为他持续的沉默露出得意的表情，这把哈利点毛了。

“你讲点道理吧，让人受不了。”他讽刺道，“我只是不知道我们会……这样。”

这一次轮到汤姆眨眼了。他的表情中有什么变得明显，和先前问哈利是否迫切地渴望死亡时一样。

“你出生在7月31日，父母在你的婴儿时期去世，你由姨父和姨妈在女贞路4号养大。你喜欢运动，参加了学校足球队。成绩不错，均分B，不过没什么耀眼的学术成就。你和朋友一起参加了法律实践培训，但是最后选择成为侦探。你的皮肤上有被虐待的痕迹，你因为做了太多慈善工作被从上一个住所赶走，你最喜欢的食物是糖浆馅饼……你还要我继续吗？”汤姆的表情太愉悦了，尽管眼中仍然闪耀着方才的锋芒。

哈利望着他，睁大了眼睛。

“你干了什么？”他有些沙哑地质问道。汤姆转身换上休闲的衣服，当然仍然还很贵。“你——你调查我了？”

他知道里德尔能成为有影响力的商业人物是有原因的，但是他没有想到这个梦魔会在他身上花费额外的精力。有一半说话的时间，他都觉得里德尔或许没有认真在听。

汤姆笑了，笑声中并不全是好意。

“你真的觉得我不会关心我让谁上了自己的床？我不吃快餐。别乱想了，我知道你没有那么蠢。”汤姆转过身，套上一件衬衫，系起纽扣，哈利还在看着他，嘴唇干涩。“好了，找点事情做，不然我就得拉着你去市场调查，你可没那么喜欢社交。”

哈利从汤姆的视线中扭头。

“晚饭。我饿了。去酒店以外的地方。我想到处看看。”

如果汤姆只是对他残酷，那一切会容易得多，因为现在，他的心就像一个炸弹，让他沮丧极了。

“如果你想的话，我可以带你在塞纳河上坐私人轮渡，我认识一些朋友。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
汤姆沉默地看着哈利沉迷于这个城市的魅力，他很高兴地抓着外带的食物（他们不想去餐厅，因为什么也不吃的汤姆会引起怀疑），走着，有一搭没一搭地絮叨着。

圈养奴隶的第一准则，不要依恋。

他可以把哈利管控和驯服得很好，就像一个漂亮的战利品，他不需要杀了他，因为他不是他，或者他的族群的威胁。那样假定简直是对他的侮辱，汤姆控制不了一个人类男孩？哦，他觉得哈利还只是一个孩子，这更糟糕了，这不过是个刚刚二十而已的孩子。

到酒店外走走或许是个好主意。

他有的时候会想让哈利体验一些更严重的脱瘾，这样他就会更好控制。

但这也是违背他的原则的。

“你知道你又那样看我了吗？”哈利飞快地说着，从面条中抬头。

“怎样？”他几乎要翘起嘴角。哈利无可奈何地瞪着他。

“你知道怎样，别这样。”他的腔调比平时更加温柔。

“我不知道。”他坚持道，哈利脸上扩散的红晕令他愉快，“告诉我。”

“你这个无可救药的东西。”

“我不能享受你的陪伴了吗？”

“哦，你这个家伙。”哈利又做出受不了他的样子了，他又一次允许自己感到分神，他太有趣了，谁能怪他，享乐主义是他灵魂中的坚持。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“您好，邓布利多教授？”哈利在门口踌躇，心脏狂跳，他能感觉到慢慢浮现的头疼，骨头就像得了流感一样疼。

那个胡子像梅林一样的老人转身面对他，有一瞬间，看上去很惊讶，不过立刻就恢复了友善的表情。

“我是。我能怎么帮你，孩子？”

哈利站直了，扫了四周一眼。等着房间变得稍微空旷一些。他能感受到对方视线中的审视，他的手指紧紧掐进抱起的手臂，不愿意让自己颤抖起来。

“我是哈利波特。”他介绍自己，“我们在电话中谈过，但我错过了上一次的见面，不好意思。事情突然，没来得及通知你。”

对方的表情明快了一些，但那种审视没有消失。

“请进，到办公室来吧，波特先生。”

\------------

她的名字叫“秋”。

\-----------

哈利的逃跑意图不再让他觉得有趣了，他早该预料到这一点，因为局势在不断恶化。

汤姆的眼睛在走进房间的时候危险地闪烁着。现在是早上了，天空正准备迎接第一抹晨曦。哈利看上去就像和朋友们出去了一晚之后刚刚滚进被子一样。

他趴在床上，脑袋露在帷帐外边，一条腿掉在床垫边缘。孩子都知道晚上不该这么睡觉。

但这不是让他非人的那一面躁动的原因。

他不出声响地走进房间，就像关于他的神话绘画中那样，爬在这个人类身上。

哈利闻起来都不像他自己。

这很可能是他的族群的极少数的缺点之一：占有欲。但汤姆很长时间都没有受其骚扰了。他感觉有无数细小的冲动敲击着他的头脑，就像人类对自己的理智无法控制一般。

在被他的族群拥有之后还会和其他人类睡在一起，这是不可思议的。虽然这不是一个竞赛，但其他人类和他，占有了哈利的他根本就没法比。哈利应该是生理上成瘾了，除了梦魔的吻，没有任何事物真正有能力缓解他的需求。

人类不行。

但……

他狠狠地咬了下去，让哈利出血的程度。

哈利立刻醒了，在床单中挣扎，一只手伸出想进攻，尽管眼睛也没有睁开。他转过身，愣住，视线在巨大的翅膀上游走，然后看到已经变成爪子抓在自己脑袋两侧的指甲，猩红的眼睛——可怕的，非人的，令人难以长久注视的美丽。

“……里德尔？”

他装作随意地骑在哈利的臀上，撕破帷帐。这种力量也能轻易地撕碎哈利的肉体。

他能感觉到哈利的心在狂跳，面对笼罩在自己身上的愤怒，他根本很难思考。

“我该杀了你。”

“什么？”他的男孩看上去还半醉着，似乎在努力找到恐惧和专注中的平衡点，“我——我没——”

“你知道我是谁吗？”他温柔，非常温柔地问道，“伏地魔‘大人’这个名字不能给你一些线索吗？”

哈利揉了揉眼睛，然后又眨了几次眼，“我看得见你的翅膀，这让我有点想法，行吗？”

“那通过别人解决你的欲望行吗？不，不行。”他摆出下流的微笑，尖锐的牙齿从嘴中顶出，“抱歉，恐怕我们永远锁在一起了，我的哈利。”

哈利打了一个令人愤怒的呵欠，但逃避着他的眼神。

“你为什么这么生气？我在睡觉。你不能早上再说吗？反正你现在又不饿。”

汤姆眯起了眼睛，“你在我床上承诺的时候，‘我的’这个词哪里让你不明白？”

“通过胁迫达成的协议是无效的。”哈利愤怒地喃喃道，“我在戒断反应中所说的一切都是无效的，而且，我不是食物。好吧，对你来说可能是，但这不代表我就是一块糖浆馅饼。而且你放进嘴里又不代表是你的。好吧，我是你的奴隶，你让我脱瘾我就会死，可以，但我不属于你。你从我身上我获取精力，我维持生存，这就是我们的协议。没有更多了，没有感情，就是共生。”

他抓破了枕头。

“你不会说人类就能满足你了。”他威胁道，尽管这不是真正的重点。好吧，是。

“你很肯定不能，那为什么嫉妒？”哈利假笑道。汤姆几乎要发出嘶吼。

“你好像不是很害怕，如果你惹毛我，我可以毫不犹豫地让你死去。”

哈利脸上的笑消失了，这个人类终于看起来清醒了，“你可以。反正你都说过了，等你厌倦的时候我就死了。我怕不怕都不会改变什么。我觉得你这种享乐为生的人没法否认这一点。”

汤姆的眼睛仍然燃烧着猩红的火焰。

他应该贯彻自己的威胁，离开，让哈利等死。让他跪着爬回他的脚边，清楚自己做错了什么，乞求他的原谅，乞求再次获得汤姆的拥有。

但那就像一种屈服。因为他没有对哈利的控制所以不得不让对方怀着欲望离开自己的视线，即使用上了脱瘾的系统，这也是一种让步。

在遇到哈利.波特之前，他没有意识到这是一种双向的系统。

他狂野地吻上那双叛逆的嘴唇，不问哈利的意见，强行在这个情况中生出愉悦的情绪，男孩发出惊讶的声音，手指抚上汤姆的头发，握紧。

他回报的吻一样野蛮，牙齿带出了血的铜味，指甲在他的头上放荡地游走，尽管身体还缠在被褥的束缚之中。

下一秒，哈利把手挡在他们的嘴唇之间，喘息。他们凝视着彼此，汤姆眯起了眼睛。

“你现在敢抵认我了？”

“从我的床上下去，汤姆，你疯了。”哈利抬头看着他，心跳得比以前任何时候都快，“你没有权利对我生气。”哈利推他，试图让他走开，他调整了一下姿势，只为了让自己在哈利的腿上坐得更稳，翅膀将他们围住，像一个山洞，隔绝了所有光明。

哈利现在开始看上去有些不安了，他低下头，这一次是试探而温柔地吻他，手指握在哈利的手腕上，将他按住。

“你知道吗，”他对着男孩的喉结轻语，“我的创造者建议我杀了你。”

哈利在他的身下僵住。

“什么？”

“那很容易。”他轻语道，在哈利的锁骨上落下又一个吻，像羽毛一般抚慰在人类的皮肤上，轻柔得好像未曾有过的悄语，“我连一秒都不用就能咬穿你那脆弱，可悲的人类咽喉。”

他的确咬了下去，就像在玩一样，感受着哈利的颤抖。

“撕开你的胃。”他继续道，声音像天鹅绒一样柔滑，一只爪子抚下哈利的躯干，另一只按紧了男孩试图自卫而蜷起的拳头，这太令他上瘾了。他可以感觉到哈利的皮肤上因为他的亲吻立起的鸡皮疙瘩。

作为一个吸食欲望的生物，恐惧不是必要的，甚至对他们这种寄生生物来说一点用也没有，但恶魔明白，恐惧就像冰好的上好红酒。

“那你为什么不做呢？”哈利的声音平静得恼人，更令他生气的是，这个问题竟然真的令他短暂地困扰，所有的一切都支持着哈利的死亡，然后一切都会变得顺利，他眯起了眼睛，这沉默的长度令他自己都不适，他不愿承认自己没法想出一个合适的回答。

他几乎可以感到自己在哈利不屑的目光中失去自制，他从没有像如此这般更想杀死一个人。

他们的视线相锁，哈利一动不动，手仍然被定在头上，尽管汤姆现在抓得松了一些。

“我不需要。”他说，这已经太迟了。但这是真的，他看着哈利舔舐嘴唇，翠绿的眼中闪着专注的光。

“你的创造者为什么想我死？”

或许他该感谢哈利放过了上一个话题，但他一点也不宽慰，哈利身上像食物被污染了一般粘上的别的人类的气息，他可以立刻将他开膛破肚的事实，这个过于尖锐的问题，全都不让他愉快。因为，当然，他并不需要杀了哈利，尽管他真的应该，这样对他来说更加便利。

“奇怪的问题。”这是他的回答。但从哈利的表情来看，他很轻易地得到了更多的信息。

“听起来你真的很需要杀掉我。”轻松调笑的语气，更加对他痛击。汤姆的肌肉紧了起来，但哈利的脸上有一种让他无法出手的东西。他已经习惯了哈利那些叛逆的表情，欲望的流露，还有无可置疑的愉悦。但这是另一种特别的东西。

就像哈利不愿意和他继续待在一起时他自己难以解释的烦躁一样，特别的感情。

它尝起来就像星尘，像爆炸过后的余味，在他的血液中弥散，但却如此……柔软。轻得让他只能窥见一丝情绪的流动，就像他自己一样扭曲。

他又吻了哈利一次，温柔而粗野。

“我能给你的死法不止一种。”

和别人睡觉显然值得其中的一种，这就像对他口中的食物的污染，光是想到一双手放在这具只有他被允许碰触，拥抱，膜拜的肉体上就令他愤怒。

哈利的身体紧张了起来，逃开了他的吻，令人恼怒地观察着他的表情。

“你现在想的是哪一种？”

“最好的那种。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

汤姆说得就像“我爱你”一样，这就是它听起来如此毛骨悚然的原因。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

哈利再次走进邓布利多的办公室，感觉有点奇怪，但谢天谢地，这一次的脱瘾反应没那么严重。

“当然，一切取决于我们面对的梦魔的力量，从这个结果来看，他应该相当强大。狩猎总是长期的工作，不过我希望……”老人看上去有些困扰，手指交叠在下巴底下。

“我没法做些什么吗？”

“你总可以做些什么的。”教授温柔地说道，但那种腔调，还有那双蓝色的眼睛里总有一种让他不安的东西，哈利微微前倾了一些。

“什么？”沉默蔓延，他不耐烦地问道，“我可以做什么？”

他感觉他没有多少时间了……但他不知道自己在等什么。他看见了汤姆的那种眼神，像爱人承诺永恒一样承诺死亡的虔敬而疯狂的眼神。

他不是害怕……不，他不害怕。

“这其实还只是一个假设，”邓布利多说，“让那个梦魔不得不将你从奴役关系中释放出来。但这个策略只对那些强大得足以操控这种关系的本质的梦魔成立。你觉得他有多强大？如果他之前一点也不肯放手，可能是中级或者更高级的恶魔。”

哈利上一次并没有提到任何真实的名字，他不知道自己是不是应该保持谨慎。和汤姆解除关系的想法让他有种难言的焦虑。或许这只是因为那个混蛋是个梦魔而已。

和汤姆有关的一切，欲望，情绪都不可信任。他已经越来越确信了。这可能都是恶魔的诡计而已，就像鸡尾酒调制出来的愉悦，这只是一种确保他不会逃跑的伎俩而已。只是这样，这就可以解释那些轻柔甜蜜的吻——该死，汤姆那张混蛋的脸在他的脑海中烧灼得更加清晰了。

甚至这种“逃脱”的策略也让他沮丧。

“他不会让我走。”他说。尽管他对和里德尔的关系有很多不确定的地方，但这一点让他肯定。

但他没有想过，他没有预计过那双既可怕又唯美的翅膀会像茧一样将世界隔绝在他们两个以外，他没有想过汤姆眼中的火焰燃烧着谋杀的意志，嘴唇和手指的抚慰却又那么温柔。

他没有想过汤姆会试图用快感扰乱他的计划，好像想看穿他的一切，又将它们像珍宝一样收藏在玻璃之中的样子。

他没有想过汤姆像承诺和祈祷一样的话语，直到早上他都还在那里，直到他重新改写了哈利身上每一个细胞，教他们不再有挑逗其他人的大胆想法。

不，他没有在想汤姆，没有。

去他妈的。

“你可以让他让你走。”邓布利多的声音仍然那么温柔，哈利皱起眉头。

“我该怎么做？”他不觉得自己能“让”汤姆去做任何事，因为事实反而是那个混蛋的存在就是在摄食他的一切。当他和汤姆在一起的时候，他其实并不希望汤姆放手，他不希望汤姆去看向别人，这个恶魔可能还有其他奴隶的想法让他想要对什么东西大打出手。

或许他想打的是自己，当头痛击。因为这太可笑了，他需要让自己从这该死的占有欲中恢复一些理智。

他们之间没有感情，只是共生而已。

“梦魔不持续进食也不能维持很久。”邓布利多安静地说道，“这就是他们发展出脱瘾反应的原因。”

哈利睁大了眼睛，他明白了。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

您的奴隶没有好好地侍奉您，我的主人，您的力量变弱了。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

哈利讨厌媒体，而且，和汤姆有关的事会招致很多自以为是的指点，但他们根本不可能也不会理解汤姆是一个梦魔的事实，这样就更可笑了。

他甚至都没有和罗恩和赫敏谈过这件事！

但他必须这样。

网已经织好了。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

媒体是汤姆日常生活的一部分，因为他有钱又有势。但当这些老鼠因为他未知的理由蜂拥到他的门前时，他意识到有什么不对了，坏消息，威胁。

考虑到他的秘密，通常都是卢修斯出面处理这些问题，他并不想让自己的样貌被大举传播，这样会给进食带来不必要的麻烦，再加上他的年轻，这不符合大众的期待。伏地魔大人应该是王位上的影子。

“你能确认一下伏地魔大人和哈利.波特的关系吗？”

他要去杀了那个混小子。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

哈利带着期待激烈地喘息。

汤姆疯了，他很确定，从他半夜闯进他的房间，给了他的自救计划一个眩晕的失败结尾开始，他就已经失去控制了。

里德尔卧室墙上的钟太吵人了。

他从没见过汤姆那个样子，如此不像人类……或许又比他寻常都更像人类。汤姆没有面具的时候是一种衰颓的恐怖，针锋相对的话语和不可遏制的怒火，和平常游刃有余的样子截然不同。

他现在也还没有回到那种状态，哈利现在见到汤姆的时间更多了，这让他的逃脱计划变得难办，而且——在他们见面的时候，里德尔一刻也不会松手，充满占有欲和展示欲，有的时候，哈利觉得自己几乎可以感觉到那些爪子沉入皮肤里面。

两个星期了，他还没有办法逃脱伏地魔真正的样子中逃脱出来。妈的。

但至少这很快就会结束。

汤姆回来得很晚，可能是因为忙着处理那一大堆想要探听新闻的记者。真正的大事未必能吸引人们的注意，但名人的丑闻一定可以。

这给了哈利足够的时间冷静地完成最终的计划，然后等待。

“你他妈以为自己在干什么？”汤姆看上去已经知道，或者猜到他会在这里了。他走进房间，松开领带，哈利的心在胸里狂跳，吞了口口水。

“我很抱歉，造成你的不便了？不知道这是什么感觉。”

里德尔凝视着他，哈利坐在床的边缘，邓布利多给他的注射器简直快要在口袋里烧出一个洞来。

理论上来说，这应该很容易。

但当他看着汤姆的脸，难度陡然增加。恶魔向他靠近，步态犹如捕食者一样，哈利艰难地保持住自己的姿势。

“要说不便，我现在告诉你，你的存在就是最大的不便之一，但我已经习惯了。”

汤姆走到床边，手指将他按到床上，嘴唇立刻覆上他的嘴唇。他的手自然地抚上汤姆的头发，或许是他想多了，他们的吻尝起来就像告别，就好像他还有资格品尝这样的味道。

他害怕汤姆会感觉到身下的注射器，往床上移动了一些，但这并不怎么奏效，因为汤姆正盛怒地坐在他的腰上。

他需要翻转过来，把汤姆压在下面，这样才有成功的机会。但汤姆根本就不给他机会，臀部压下，给他闪电一般的刺激。

恶魔的嘴也不肯饶恕他，手指钻到衬衫底下，紧紧地将他抓住，哈利非常努力才按捺住惊恐，他不能惊恐，不能把事情搞砸，汤姆就是一团将所过之处的一切摧毁的风暴。

哈利的肺在哭求着氧气，头脑已经模糊了，对方才抽身，他们都剧烈地喘息着，里德尔眯着眼睛。

“怎么了？”哈利不敢动。

“你不喜欢媒体。我刚才不是在打招呼。你到底在这里预谋着什么？”不同于那些亲吻，汤姆听起来平静得让他害怕。

哈利舔了舔嘴唇。

“如果所有人都知道这段关系，那就很难把我除掉。”他伪装的诚实连自己都惊讶，“男朋友就是可能死亡或者消失，真惨，至少我的工作调查出来是这样的……即使是最好的那种死亡，我也宁愿避开。”

他在嘲讽，但这句话是最真诚，也最失望的，他的手暗暗爬向口袋。

汤姆凝视着他。

“很聪明，哈利。”赞美从未听起来如此危险。

梦魔的指尖戳进他的喉咙，很轻，哈利觉得眩晕，如果他现在伸出爪子会怎么样？他再也不需要假装迷人的人类了？不。

他突然将他们翻转了过来，凝视着汤姆，膝盖骑在他的小臂上，试图不用双手而将他定住，然后俯下去再次亲吻。

唇齿交缠的热度。

他可以感觉到汤姆在他的嘴唇上微笑，或许这比其他任何事都要恐怖。

他飞快地拿出注射器，拔掉盖子，像练习过的那样将它翻转过来然后——汤姆抓住了他的手腕，他甚至没有停止亲吻，眼睛仍然闭着，一拉，哈利更加倒在他身上，他们的手都乖巧地压在床单上面。显然，他听见那细微的声音了。

外人看来可能是他压着汤姆，但实际上汤姆的手指握得更紧。哈利只能扭曲自己的手来防止脆弱的针头折断在床上。

“只是还不够聪明。”梦魔喘息到，“但努力值得一颗星。”

他们的脸几乎贴着脸，近得无法再进行任何审视。哈利没有尝试解放自己的手，反正汤姆有可能最后会把他放开，相反，他在疑惑于汤姆的话的同时小心地移动手指，将注射器藏了起来。

只要用自由的那只手再把注射器拿上就行了。汤姆的另一只手还压在他的膝盖下面，感谢上帝，哈利把自己撑了起来。

他希望汤姆不会去看他们的手。

“不够聪明？”他谨慎地试探。汤姆已经知道了？他的反应至少暗示着他听见了针帽拔掉的声音。

汤姆抬起头，他们的嘴唇再次相遇，不是一个好好的吻，只是为了能相互碰触而已。

“你觉得我不会发现你和那个老猎魔师的小小约会吗？”

哦，日。

他将他们的嘴唇压在一起，汤姆如他预测的一般无法抵抗地继续这个吻，他坐了起来，这样他的手和膝盖就还在这个恶魔身上，但不再用身体的重量把恶魔的胸膛压低，汤姆跟着他坐了起来，仍然将他的手腕按在下面。

他们继续亲吻，哈利用膝盖支撑着自己，飞快地从汤姆背后捞起注射器，然后……那只手臂悬在汤姆的肩膀后面，汤姆从吻中微微抽身，哈利现在坐在他的腿上了。

“你知道我想逃脱。”哈利轻声说道，他觉得头晕，调整着手指更好地握住注射器。

“你不知道你在干什么。”汤姆的声音沙哑而愤怒。哈利觉得自己的嘴唇淤青了。他将手臂弯起来，让汤姆靠得离他更近，“你不会想和邓布利多那种人牵扯在一起的，我不会允许——”

哈利将手砸了下去。

针头沉入他的脖颈，里德尔立刻条件反射地后退。

但这已经太迟了。

尽管拼命地挣扎，药剂已经在他的血管里驰骋，哈利继续亲吻他，现在显得那么残忍，他可以在口中感受到汤姆无用而激烈的喘息。

哈利抽身，汤姆脸上那种遭到背叛的神情让他的心里寒颤。

恶魔的身体在他身下变得瘫软，微微颤抖着，先前的钳制也变得无力。他看上去被静止在一种永恒的疼痛之中，哈利没有想到这会伤害他，邓布利多说这只是一种让恶魔暂时失去能力的药剂而已。

他抚摸着汤姆的头发，仿佛这样就能让他好一些，他没有想到自己叹气了，将手腕从对方的手中脱开。

“公众约束是双向的，”里德尔吸气，“你不能杀了我，如果这是你的计划。”

“这不是。”

他让汤姆动弹不得了，这才是主要的目的。他看着汤姆的眼神，吞了口口水，然后站起来，拿出了电话。

“那你想做什么？”汤姆问道，“邓布利多不会为了好玩给你药剂。”

“你会解除我的奴隶身份。”

“不然呢？”汤姆冷酷地观察着他，只是眼睛和嘴唇微弱地颤抖着，“你就把我像这样放着？让我被他们带走？你自己说了，如果我突然消失，人们会注意到的。”

“不。”哈利对上汤姆的视线，让自己的声音保持平稳而自信，“你会照做的。因为如果不这样，你会饿死。”

他能看到形势的逆转。

“你也会。如果我在死前都不解放你。这就是你想要的吗？”汤姆的嘴唇残忍地弯曲着，对抗着药效，“就算你一开始能饿着我，脱瘾反应也不会让你继续下去，你太渴望我了。”到最后，那些话仿佛就像耳语。

哈利从邓布利多那里知道，梦魔的脱瘾反应和人类不同。因为他们不止和一个人类绑定，他们同时可以拥有许多奴隶。只要每四十八小时有一些进食，他们就没有大碍。即使只靠崇拜者的欲望，他们也可以维持生存，当然，说不上满意。

但如果超过四十八小时没有进食，引接他们的就必然是死亡。

“我渴望你。”哈利承认道，露出自嘲的微笑。他没有办法把汤姆赶出他的头脑，“但就算邓不利多不能在不引起公众怀疑的情况下让你永远消失，两天痛苦的饥饿应该可以让他们少许信服，不是吗？他没有被你控制，他有可以保护我。”

汤姆的眼中第一次出现恐惧的痕迹。

哈利应该感到胜利的喜悦，但他没有，所以他保持着残酷而冷漠的表情，他现在不能动摇。

“他会杀了我。”汤姆说，“我回不来了，你会进监狱，邓布利多不会出手救你。”

“听起来都是监狱。至少在那个监狱里有法律的惩罚。”哈利捏紧了拳头。

“你……你和我一起真的那么痛苦吗？”汤姆又露出那种表情了，声音柔软，然后神情变得坚硬起来，“不，我知道你不是，即使你假装痛苦。我看得见你的心，哈利波特，那是属于我的。”

哈利希望他的心能不要跳动得那么狂热。他希望那些话没有在他的心里荡起涟漪。他对着汤姆举起了手机。

“但你太自私了。”哈利盯着他，“解除奴役，不然我就打电话。不管怎么样你都会死，你很想死吗，汤姆？”

沉默蔓延，汤姆的表情太僵硬了，但哈利知道，那是在隐藏痛苦的表情。

他的计划本来是联系邓布利多。汤姆是个恶魔，毫无忏悔地伤害无辜的恶魔。即使哈利自由了，他也会找下一个受害者，继续永无止境的生存。

……但他不想汤姆死。他不可能想让他死，他们之间的联系禁止他这样，甚至可以说只允许他对他抱有渴望。

“我解放你。”

哈利因为这句安静的话膝盖发软，跪到地上，他感觉他的灵魂被撕碎了，扯离他的身体，他没有想到这会这么疼，他不确定自己有没有尖叫，但当他最后倒在地上，他的喉咙很疼。

他紧紧地闭上眼睛，试图恢复自制。他颤抖着站了起来。

汤姆还躺在床上，无助地被药剂控制着，显然非常痛苦，但谁能期望恶魔的情人会有同情心呢？

他尝到一种痛苦的味道。

哈利看了一会儿，只是看着，头在抽痛，但比一直以来的状态要清醒了许多。

汤姆还是那么美丽。

他又能看见他的翅膀了，瘫在床上，即使虚弱之中也显得颓唐而美丽。他抑制住自己往前的步伐，按住想要伸出的手……最后还是抚上了汤姆的脸颊。

黑色的眼睛仍然盯在他身上不放，梦魔似乎叹了一声柔软的气，颤抖着，嘴唇在哈利的手指抚上嘴角的时候微微张开。

“哈利……”

“看看你，”他轻声说道，放下了手，“我说过我会毁了你，汤姆里德尔。别再来找我了。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

门在他身后用力地关上。

但哈利说得就像“我爱你”一样。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
时间流逝……他没有去找哈利。

但他在看着他，假装好像不知道贝拉特里克斯也在背后看着他的这种行动一样。他应该是让别人对他更着迷的生物，但……他不确定自己是愤怒，还是被震撼了。

或许后者是他没有立刻去狩猎哈利然后将他的心脏活生生地取出的原因。他很少有这样被震撼的感情。

或许也只是因为在分手之后立刻野蛮地谋杀前男友这个行为太可疑了。

媒体被引导去相信这只是因为关系被公开导致的分手，他被认为是一个狡诈的人，因此，不愿意分享私生活是一个容易被接受的说法。

他低估了哈利，他现在很清楚。他的计谋不输于任何一个恶魔，恶毒，无情，没有同情心，但……显然又不属于凤凰社的管辖。哈利似乎不愿意服从任何人，不论是恶魔还是猎人。

他爱这一点。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

生活似乎回到了正轨。

不再有恶魔，不再有汤姆里德尔一声不吭就突然把他拽到遥远的地方，不再有那样窃取灵魂的亲吻。

他赢了。他自由了。

他的朋友们带了葡萄酒来表达对他分手的同情。

过了四天，哈利在一条路上被一辆黑车劫走，头上被套了麻袋，身体被束缚着，真是烂俗得恶心。他再次恢复视力的一刻，简直怒不可遏。

“我和你说了不要再来——”

不是汤姆。

哈利谨慎地僵硬起来，胆汁涌上喉咙，飞快地思考。

这和他接手的案件有关？

他上星期不小心插手而且曝光了一条非法贸易利益链，不过他对通奸和失踪人口的调查还需要福尔摩斯的帮助。

他面前的男人不像利益链上的人，通奸有可能，但哈利不记得见过他的脸。

他看上去很傲慢，好像对周围的一切都有种不屑的感情，但举止高雅。

“我承认，我本来希望我们不必如此相见，波特先生。”男人站在他的面前，露出冷漠的表情，哈利绷紧了下巴。

“我也得承认这在我的必做清单上也没有优先级，你能告诉我你是谁，为什么非要这样吗？”

他观察着这个男人，寻找线索，他渐渐有种有趣的感觉，但他非常希望自己是错的。

“我叫萨拉查.斯莱特林。我创造了‘汤姆’，你是这么叫他的。”恶魔看着哈利茫然的表情说道。

汤姆的创造者。

汤姆的创造者想让他死。

不。

“我觉得这没有必要。我和他之间已经没有关系了，再也没有了。”他飞快地说道，他一定有方法从这之中逃脱，一定有。汤姆还好吗？这是汤姆要求的吗？他不知道。

斯莱特林笑了，但表情中没有任何觉得好笑的意思。

“所以我们也没有理由冒着暴露我们存在的危险继续放任你生存。”恶魔说道，哈利的胃在翻滚。

这肯定是个玩笑，肯定是，好吗？他觉得不是。

他用力地扯那些束缚他的东西，但一动不动。

从汤姆那里逃脱应该是对这一切疯狂和他的死亡威胁的终结，而不是确认！

“我不会告诉任何人的，谁会相信我？他们肯定觉得我疯了。”哈利大叫道。

“我觉得阿不思.邓布利多会。事实上，我觉得你们的来往非常有趣。”

日。

哈利又开始挣扎，斯莱特林微微侧头，看上去有种冷漠的兴趣。

如果他们想让他死，为什么还要这样麻烦？为什么不直接杀了他？即使绑架他是为了没有人找到遗体，现在这样也没有道理。

这里还有什么？

如果斯莱特林创造了汤姆，那他一定非常强大。

他什么也没说，凝视回去，斯莱特林慢慢地向前一步。

“凤凰社在哪里集会，波特？”

“什么？”哈利眨了眨眼，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“别对我说谎。”斯莱特林安静地说道，“你很快会非常痛苦的。”

“我没有说谎！我甚至都不知道凤凰社是什么！”

这就是汤姆说哈利不知道他在把自己扯进什么里的意思？

斯莱特林叫了一个人进来，显然不想亲自碰他，这个人肯定也不是人类——金色的眼睛，脖子上盘绕着一个巨大的蛇形纹身。

他立刻开始准备一支注射器，然后瞥了斯莱特林一眼。哈利僵住了，开始再次挣扎，但除了擦伤手腕以外没有任何效果。

斯莱特林的视线没有从他身上移开。

“你会认出这支药剂的。”恶魔又对他露出了那样的表情。哈利一见到这个东西就知道这和邓布利多给他用在汤姆身上的是同一种药剂了。“是我的一个发明，你宝贵的凤凰社发现了，然后做了借鉴。他们叫它恶魔之吻，不过我更喜欢原来的名字，蛇怪毒液。”

真是糟糕的因果循坏，太讽刺了。他想要后退，但没有用，那个男人抓住了他的头发。

“我不知道凤凰社的任何事！我以前都没有听过这个东西！”哈利睁大了眼睛，吸着气，他不知道能让恶魔瘫痪的东西对人体会有什么作用，但他敢肯定不好，“我只想要我的自由。”

针头刺入了皮肤。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

哈利已经不再是他的奴隶了，所以他不该担心那个愚蠢又无礼的小子从雷达上消失会怎么样。在他们的关系终止的那一刻，他对他就不再有责任了。

是哈利澄清他们以后再无瓜葛的。

而且，整个情况已经脱离他的控制了。在联系邓布利多，和凤凰社的猎人有染的那一刻起，哈利的厄运就注定了。就算不提他在调查的事，已经没有一个恶魔可以担保他活着的代价了。

是哈利自找的，即使汤姆仍有这个特权，他也没有正当的理由去保护他了。事情已经变了。

萨拉查会折磨他，然后他们清楚哈利实际上的确不知道凤凰社的信息时，他就会被杀掉。

不到一个小时，汤姆做出了去寻找他的决定。

斯莱特林已经离开了很久了，尽管他并不对此感到愉悦，但汤姆能预料到。他的创造者厌恶人类胜于一切。他经历过人类对恶魔构成威胁的日子。

但今天的人类疑心不那么重了，他们不再相信恶魔，这就让一切变得简单。

他轻松地除掉了守卫，羽毛飞散，沾着粘稠的血。没有迟疑，没有交流，只有残忍的效率。

他看到哈利的时候，只希望自己刚才下手有更重一些。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

一切都很模糊。

哈利不清楚过了多久，仿佛就像永恒，地狱般的虚无中日夜已无意义，只有疼痛和欲望在燃烧。他颤抖得就像海洛因犯瘾了一样，脸色苍白，大汗淋漓……他还硬了，这是一切之上最耻辱的……

这比他还是奴隶的时候更糟。

他感觉自己已经将去未去了。

最糟糕的是这一切可能没有尽头，因为他没有什么好承认的，邓布利多不是只是一个神秘学教授吗？当然，他了解一些猎魔的事情，可以给他建议，但是哈利和他并没有深谈。

他那个时候还忙于他自己的恶魔呢。

他听见尖叫，他觉得那肯定是他自己。他花了很久才认出不是，然后，门被打破了……哈利几乎融化在宽慰之中。

作为一个恶魔，汤姆现在看起来更像一个恐怖的复仇天使。血将翅膀染成了他眼睛同样的颜色，顺着一颗可能是滴血的心的东西从他手中滑落。

哈利看着他穿过房间，最后站在他身边，伸手抚摸他的脸颊。他闭上了眼睛，柔软的碰触沾上了血的粘稠。

“看看你，”汤姆轻语道，眼睛在灼烧，“需要帮忙吗？”

“什么代价？”他的声音在自己听起来都沙哑得尴尬，都是蛇怪毒液的原因，他感觉世界的终结出现在自己这个点上，难以呼吸，所有的事情同时很远又很近，“我得再次成为你的奴隶？”

汤姆笑了，手指抓住他的下巴，将他的头抬起，吻了上去，就像子弹射穿了哈利的身体，汤姆的嘴唇无比的温暖，他想念这种触感，尽管尝起来有铜的味道。

在他迟钝地沉沦之前，这结束了。

“我怎么会需要你的允许。”

过了一会儿，他感觉手铐从淤青的手腕上脱落，汤姆的手臂绕在他身上，将他抱了起来。

哈利可以挣扎，可以骄傲地坚称他的腿没有什么问题，但他没有力气了，整个房间仍然还在他的周围旋转。

“我不知道凤凰社的任何事。”

“睡吧，哈利。等你醒来的时候毒液就消退了。”

他跌入了黑暗。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

斯莱特林来找他们的时候，哈利还躺在他的床上，脸色苍白，因为虚假的脱瘾颤抖着。

汤姆没有站起来，但他立刻露出了真身，一只巨大的翅膀将他的人类包裹起来。

蛇怪毒液是一种邪恶的发明，它是最糟的脱瘾反应的液化，对梦魔和人都有一样的杀伤力，这就是他们从不和自己的同类睡觉的原因。

就像极其强烈的过敏反应，或者一次服用了过多的化学药品，超标的辐射。他现在在撤除和哈利的关系时被削弱的记忆还很清晰。像他们的猎物一样的情欲，像凡人一般的恐惧，不该出现的道德感都让他的心错误地加速。

“我会说你是被他控制了，而不是他属于你。”他的创造者奚落道，“真是令人失望，我对你有过更高的期望，汤姆。但我想你的出身终究限制了发展，是不是？我早该预料。”

汤姆的眼愤怒地燃烧。

“你不想和我为敌。”他非常轻柔地说道，“时代变了，主人，人们喜爱我的系统，他们会为之战斗。”

“我老了，汤姆。你在自己的时代傲慢得让人惊讶。小心点，孩子。我们都只是希望我们的子民会有最好的发展，不是吗？”

“当然。”他没有动，没有退缩或者眨眼，斯莱特林向前了一步，指节沿着他的脸颊往下。

“那我们之间就没有任何问题。我相信没有邓布利多在背后掌权，凤凰社也兴不起风浪。那你的宠物人类也就如你所说构不成威胁，我们可以达成一些一致……”

他们凝视彼此。

“我同意。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

哈利醒来，感到头晕和一点酸痛，但已经不是最糟的时候了。他眨了好几次眼睛，逐渐想起先前发生的事情。

汤姆在他身边蜷缩着。

这太熟悉了，他的心里有种刺痛的感觉。他想做。他猜汤姆可能又把他变成奴隶了。不讲理！他的内心翻滚着。

他慢慢地坐了起来，汤姆立刻起身，向他伸出一只稳健的手，哈利避开了他的眼睛。汤姆救了他，但……

“就算是你，趁我失去意识的时候把我变成奴隶也很低级。”

汤姆发出了一声粗鲁的声音，“我没有。”

哈利看向他，嘴巴突然干了，“什么？不，但是你……”

“在我们关系结束之后我都没碰过你。”他不确定汤姆的意思是嘲笑，觉得有趣还是只是残酷。“你现在的感觉完全是你自己的欲望。多数人现在会说谢谢。我可以把你丢在那儿的。”

哈利想把自己卷成一个球，他感到眩晕。

或许汤姆在撒谎，但……他的确和以前感觉不同，相似，但不一样。他……

妈的，他不要这样想，就算他喜欢汤姆，也不会有结局的，他不能碰他的“前男友”而同时不成为他的奴隶！他清了清喉咙。

“谢谢。”他含糊道，“谢谢你来救我，尽管……好吧，你怎么……？”

“你又不是傻瓜，哈利。”汤姆听起来觉得很好笑。

好吧，愚蠢的问题，因为他已经知道答案。汤姆知道他在哪里是因为他有关心。他从未停止过关注，哪怕一秒。

哈利不确定自己该怎么想，但他有种古怪的心动。

“凤凰社是什么？”

“你不需要关心的东西。”汤姆再次慵懒地躺倒在床上，“想走的话，门在那边。二十四小时之内你就会恢复正常，他们不会再来打扰你了。”

哦。

“就这样？”

“你还想要什么？”汤姆挑起眉毛，“我不能抑制自己的本性，哈利，我也不想。”

三次会成为奴隶，一次只是难忘的经历，他不知道两次会怎么样。

他想相信这没有关系，但他不是傻瓜。

“我们可以当朋友。”他拒绝感受这个提议有多可笑，几乎骄傲地回过头看着汤姆。里德尔露出得意的假笑，尽管脸上也有严肃的意思。

“我没有朋友。”

“那你可以学着有朋友。”哈利抱紧了手臂，毒液在从他身体里消失，但还有残留的寒意。

汤姆的头微微侧着，观察着他，哈利希望自己知道这个梦魔在想什么。沉默让他不安，他觉得自己的脑袋背后很热。

“炮友？”

“日你，”但哈利在笑，“你这个厚颜无耻的东西。”

“你刺伤我还威胁我死，你在这可没有道德高地。”汤姆回嘴，“不会了，看在恶魔的份上，就做朋友……”

哈利在想他是不是该担心。

或许很可能。

\---------------------------------------------------------

这种关系持续了两个星期。  
\--------------------------------------------------------

==========================================

太长————————————————————————了  
暮光之城的平权运动终于翻完了！  
有兴趣的朋友可以自己看第三章，DD专车本次服务就到此结束了满意请打五星好评，谢谢！  
其实我翻译的时候已经对TRHP的Slash进入了冷淡期了，但是翻到最后还是被打动了，可恶，Fictionist这个大天才。我这个冰箱冷汉都忍不住大喊“是真的！”  
《传奇办公室》和哈利在这篇文里的工作应该蛮贴近的，不过这部电视剧可没法帮忙复习法语，它只说阿拉伯语（kidding）  
Fictionist写这篇的时候一定想到了《午夜巴黎》，我以前还因为这篇文问过她有没有看过《夜访吸血鬼》，答案是有，我真是问了个愚蠢的问题；p


End file.
